


'kiss me.'

by frankie2001



Series: Dansen Fic Week. [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: what if Alex and Kelly had their first kiss during game night instead of before.Dansen with a side of supercorp, Briania and Space dad J'onn.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Fic Week. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849537
Kudos: 22
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	'kiss me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: reimagined first kiss.   
> Prompt: 'kiss me.' 
> 
> Set in 4x22 but during game night.

Alex was nervous. It was Kelly’s first game night with the super friends. Kelly got along with all of them perfectly but she wanted Kelly to be her girlfriend but she was worried that game night could ruin that. This would be her first relationship since Maggie and there was something about Kelly that made Alex think she was the one. Even though they had only just started to get to know each other, Alex knew she couldn’t lose her. 

They were all at J’onn’s waiting for Lena to turn up. James had to work so he couldn’t make it. Lena finally arrived and everyone was ready to play. 

‘So J’onn is making us switch up teams but you’re with me right.’ Kara said to Lena as she sat down.

‘Always.’ Lena replied. 

‘Well it’s my place my rules. So Kara and Lena are one team, Alex and Kelly you can be another team. As there is an odd number of us I’ll join Brainy and Nia.’ J’onn told the group.

‘Sounds like a good plan. As long as I beat little Luthor at monopoly I’ll be fine.’ Alex joked. 

‘Oh game on.’ Lena replied. 

The group started by playing Uno. Just like every other game night Nia won. 

‘Just call the Uno queen.’ Nia said as finished the game. 

‘So what’s next?’ Brainy asked. 

‘How about charades? I haven’t played that in years.’ Kelly said. 

‘I agree with Kelly.’ Kara replied. 

They played in teams. The winners were Kara and Lena. 

‘We should never have agreed to played charades.’ Alex said as she took a sip of her wine.

‘Why?’ Kelly asked.

‘Because those two are like telepathic.’ Alex told her as she pointed to between Kara and Lena.

‘Just because you are a sore loser Danvers doesn’t mean we are telepathic.’ Lena interrupted. 

‘Just wait until I beat you at monopoly.’ Alex replied back.

‘Well it’s never happened before.’ Lena said taking a sip of her whisky. 

To save time they always played in teams and if there was an odd number, one of them would play on their own. This time it was J’onn as he knew that he would be bankrupt first. Brainy and Nia were the first roll followed by Alex and Kelly. Then J’onn which meant Kara and Lena were the last to roll. Everything was going well until Alex wanted to buy something from Lena and Kara.

‘No way. I know a bad deal when I see one.’ Lena told Alex.

‘Come on seriously. You know it’s a good deal you just don’t want to lose.’ Alex argued. 

‘Does it always get this heated?’ Kelly asked Nia. 

‘Oh you have no idea. You should have been here for the Jenga argument.’ Nia told her.

‘Do I want to know?’ Kelly said.

‘No you don’t.’ Brainy replied. 

‘Ok.’

Somehow Alex and Lena had come to an agreement and the game continued. Just like he thought J’onn was the first to go bankrupt. A few more rounds and a couple more arguments Brainy and Nia were the next to go bankrupt. So that meant Kelly, Alex, Kara and Lena were left playing. No one was expecting what happened next.

‘Omg they are bankrupt. We won.’ Alex celebrated.

‘How. You never win.’ Lena told her.

‘I don’t care we won.’ Alex said as she hugged. 

‘We won.’ Kelly replied as she hugged Alex back.

‘I could kiss you right now.’ Alex blurted out.

‘Kiss me then.’ 

Without saying a word Alex kissed Kelly on the lips.

‘Since when were two going out?’ Nia asked. 

‘Um well since now.’ Alex said as she blushed. 

‘I’m so happy for you.’ Kara said as she hugged both her sister and Kelly. 

They spent the rest of the evening drinking and talking before they all decided to call it a night and go home. Alex invited Kelly back to her place to talk.

‘I need to apologise.’ Alex said as she passed Kelly a glass of wine. 

‘’For what?’ Kelly asked.

‘For telling Nia that we are together.’ Alex told her.

‘Oh do you not want to be together?’ Kelly asked as she took a sip of her wine.

‘I do I really do but I didn’t know if you wanted to be together.’ Alex admitted. 

‘I want to be with you.’ 

‘I want to be with you too.’ Alex replied. 

‘Just kiss me Alex.’ 

Alex kissed Kelly with more intensity then she did back at J’onn’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
